Miguel Richmond
by BluSakura
Summary: 1xR A man by the name of Miguel Richmond falls in love with Relena, but when Heero shows up as her bodyguard, things go downhill for his perfect life. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pair of shoes.

A/N: Hey, the authoress here. Just want to let ya'll know I plainly suck at writing…seriously. I was bored so I wrote this. It's not much, but I think I'll have fun with this one. Enjoy!

I love Relena!

She is beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, responsible, loving, and downright perfect! She deserves a person just like her. There is only one other person just exactly like her, though…

…me!

Who am I, you ask? My name is Miguel Richmond. I am absolutely drop-dead gorgeous and any woman would want me…except the one I love…

It has been just a few months since my dearest Relena hired me as her assistant. In those few months, I got to know how wonderful she truly is. I dream about her day and night. I can never stop thinking about her! It's so…so…goodness, I'm so in love that I cannot even think!

I did not understand why my dearest love would not love me. Was it something in my teeth? I did not know, until that hateful day he came.

"Miss Relena," I formally addressed her, "I was wondering if you would like to take a break with me. After all, all you have been doing is work and a cup of coffee would be enjoyable, right?"

"I'm sorry, Miguel, but I must finish this speech before 12 a.m. Thank you for the offer, though. Besides, I am to meet my new bodyguard today."

"Shall I join you, Miss Relena?"

"If you wish."

At about 2 o'clock we went to that place where my love goes to in order to receive a new bodyguard. All of the previous ones have been lazy and stupid, so she had to change it almost every week. That is, until that hateful day.

Duo Maxwell stood there with a smile plastered on his face. He is the one who helps assign the guards for my beauty. Of course this time, he was exceptionally happy.

My dearest Relena saw him…

…Heero Yuy.

This guy. He was scrawny looking. Messy and unruly brown hair that he desperately needed to gel. Cold eyes that seemed to be too hard for his own good. He didn't look so strong to me then. Of course, I learned in time.

She looked so shocked to see him and I did not understand why at the time. Of course, until she uttered his name.

"Heero…"

She knew this guy! He simply gave a curt nod and said, "Relena." I swear, I thought a glimmer in his eye. He seemed to soften a bit.

Then I hated him after what happened next.

She ran to him and hugged him! All he did was hug her back! I had to clench my hands in order to keep myself from murdering him.

But, I noticed that Duo was watching me.

My name is Miguel Richmond. I promised myself that I will win Relena before this…this…"bodyguard."

This is my story.

A/N: Well, this is just the Prologue. Whatever. Reviews and flames are greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Poems Won't Help

Disclaimer: Yes! I do own Gundam Wing! Hey, is that a flying cow I see?

A/N: Yay! I actually got a few reviews! I didn't think I would get any. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter of "Miguel Richmond!"

Chapter 1:

Poems Won't Help

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

My life's been a living hell.

I can't believe this. My life would've been perfect. Man. Relena dearest just _had_ to have not loved me. Heero Yuy just _had_ to come back to her after six fucking months. My love just _had _to fall in love with him. Mother fucking Duo just _had_ to bring the freak here!

Damn!

Okay, Miguel, just breathe deeply. Yes, that's it. I have to think up a plan to get Yuy out of my love's heart. But how can I without hurting my Relena?

Let's see…

I can convince her! After all, I am richer, more handsome, braver, more handsome, gentler, and did I mention more handsome?

No…wouldn't work…

I will write her a poem! Yes that will work! Must get started right away…

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Heero is finally back…

He told me he would stay permanently as my bodyguard. Thank goodness. I missed him dearly. I wonder where he has been these past six months.

I wonder why he came back, though.

I always thought he was irritated by me. It was what showed, at least. I could never really figure him out. Then again, it IS Heero Yuy I'm talking about here.

I know Duo didn't force him to come. The braided ex-pilot wouldn't have been able to find him if Heero didn't want to be found.

Heero must have an invisibility act.

I won't deny it. I love Heero. I know he will never love me, but I can't help it.

He's mysterious, dangerous, heart-breaking-handsome, and devoted to anything he truly cares about. Any woman would want him.

I won't lie, I know Miguel despises him. Duo seemed to notice it and he told me about it.

I don't care. I'm just glad Heero decided to stay.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

I'm here.

It took me six months to get it together, but I'm here. And I'm glad.

I am here, inside the office. With Relena. She glances up from her paperwork to look at me, leaning against the door. She gives me a small smile and I smirk back at her. Her smile is so cute…hold on. Did I just describe something as _cute_? Damn, getting soft.

I know I changed, but that's because I spent the last six months rebuilding myself. Stabling myself. Trying to be good enough for her. I heard on the news that Relena was almost assassinated because of a lazy-ass, good-for-nothing bodyguard a few weeks ago. I grabbed my things, left the apartment I was living in, and told Duo I wanted the job. Obviously, he said yes right away.

A knock on the door that I am leaning on disturbs me from my thoughts.

It's him.

That stupid assistant. The one that practically drools over Relena. Damn him.

"Miss Relena?" he lightly shoves me away from him as he walks past me, "I wrote something that I would like you to hear."

Asshole.

"What is it?"

"It's a poem that I wrote with all my heart."

Big asshole.

She responds to his stupidity, "Oh, um…I see. Well, um, go ahead…I guess." At this, she glances up at me with a look of discomfort. I raise an eyebrow at her and she simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Um…Miss Relena, is it necessary to have your bodyguard here when I read this to you?"

Huge asshole. Before I can make a good come-back, Relena beats me to it.

"Of course it is. It is on his own contract that he stays with me until I dismiss him. Anything you have written can be heard by my bodyguard if he wants to here it."

"Can't you dismiss him, then?"

"No."

Good answer.

"I see," he glares at me and starts to read from the paper he is holding, "Well, here it is:

_The first time I saw you,_

_Was on the television screen._

_I fell in love right there,_

_But I didn't want to make a scene._

_Day by day,_

_I close my eyes,_

_And think about_

_That same TV surprise._

_I need you,_

_Can't you see?_

_I know you think you have nothing,_

_But you definitely have me."_

…If I talk I'll end up laughing my ass off…

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

I stare at him blankly. It was flattering, really, but just too weird.

I glance at Heero. His face is emotionless, but in his eyes, I see amusement and laughter. I inwardly giggle.

"Well, that was really…sweet…" I said.

"...Yeah…ha…sweet…" Heero could say no more or he would just double over with laughter.

At that, poor Miguel ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Right when he left, we burst.

I know it is cruel, but I admit, it is the best laugh I've had since my father died. While I am getting teary, I look over at Heero, who is clutching his stomach and leaning against the wall and letting it all out.

After about five more minutes of non-stop laughing, I thought of something.

"You should smile more often! You look even more handsome when you do!" At that, he gives me a blank look.

Did I just say that out loud?

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Wow. It feels good.

It really feels good when you laugh out loud for the first time in 17 years. Of course, I learned something new about laughing TOO much.

It hurts in the gut.

After about five minutes, Relena said something that definitely caught my attention.

"You should smile more often! You look even more handsome when you do!"

It took a few seconds to register it in my head. Then I smirk at her.

"Thanks."

Miguel Richmond, go stick your head in the ground.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

A/N: Hey! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: Interruptions Suck

Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing! (Gets stomped on by lawyers) Ouch. Never mind.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Someone commented that I need to label the person's POV every time it changes. Thank you for the help and support! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Interruptions Suck

0 o 0 o (Duo POV) 0 o 0 o

Oh.

My.

God.

HE WROTE HER A _POEM_?!

He's _really_ desperate. Not to mention that Heero actually laughed at it! Was it really that bad? Man, I should've been there! I'll pay Relena a visit.

0 o 0 o (Miguel POV) 0 o 0 o

My life just got worse.

When I left her office yesterday when I read her my work of art, I could hear their laughing behind me. I swear, I almost fucking cried.

I did in my office, though.

Now, I am afraid to show my face to anyone. I passed a fucking Preventer on the way to the office. I think his name was WuFee?

No, it was WuFei…stupid name, I swear.

Do you know what WuFei said to me?

"Weakling. You disgrace the name of men by humiliating yourself in front of the VFM and Yuy. Injustice!"

What as _ass_!

But I will not give up on my love! I know there is a way to attain the heart of Relena…but how can I with that fucking bodyguard?

I know he is interested in her…and vise-versa…but what does he have that I haven't got?!

…I have a plan…

0 o 0 o (Heero POV) 0 o 0 o

Here we are again…

I stand here, same spot as yesterday, in the office with Relena. She's always doing paperwork. When was the last time she had a freaking break?

She puts down her pen and leans back on her chair. Relena starts to rub her neck.

"Ugh, I've done only half of the papers and I'm already exhausted."

I walk over and stand behind her. I, uncharacteristically, start to message her aching neck. She sighs, "…Mm…Heero? Where did you learn to do this so well?"

"…I don't know…"

"…Mm…"

Her eyes are closed and a small smile graces her lips. I stop messaging her to stare at them. How would her lips taste on mine? Damn, I'm becoming perverted. Your entire fault, Duo.

Relena opens her eyes to look up at me. A shiver goes up my spine when she stares at me. I start to lean down and she closes her eyes once again. Closer…closer...

The door bursts open. "Hey, Relena, I was…"

Duo walks in, and sees us. He gives me a sly smile.

"…Did I interrupt something...?"

0 o 0 o (Relena POV) 0 o 0 o

"…Did I interrupt something…?"

Of course you did! Do you realize what you've just stopped from happening?! Ugh!

Then, Heero speaks, calmly, but warningly angry.

"…Duo…I'm going to strangle you with your own braid if you don't get the fuck out _now_."

He's mad. Really mad. For once, I'm speechless with nothing to say.

Duo starts to run out, screaming and Heero makes a move to run after him. But he stops.

"Be right back." He then lightly brushes his lips on my cheek. It was not long, but it was definitely a piece of heaven.

He smirks at me and starts running. "DUO MAXWELL! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

I reach up to touch my cheek. All I can think of is…

"…wow…"

0 o 0 o (Miguel POV) 0 o 0 o

…He kissed her…

That blasted man just _kissed_ my love on the fucking cheek! How dare he even touch her! And Relena didn't even fight him off or anything!

It's alright…I'll win her.

Whether anyone likes it or not…

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

A/N: I know, it was a cheap chapter, but I needed to get something started. Hope you enjoyed it, now REVIEW please!


	4. Chapter 3: Thinking is a Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own. End of story.

A/N: Aloha, readers! Thank you to all who reviewed this story! You really made my depressing day at home a bit brighter! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3:  
Thinking is a Pain

0 o 0 o (Heero POV) 0 o 0 o

I'm still currently running after the braided idiot with him screaming like a madman. On the outside, it looks as though I'm angry at him from the view of all the bystanders on the building floor.

I'm actually angry at myself.

I freaking kissed her. It was on the cheek, but, nevertheless, I kissed her. It was the first thing that I had ever done showing physical affection. It was small, but it was the best feeling I had ever had until now.

That's why I'm so infuriated with myself. I am her bodyguard…

…Nothing more…

…At least that's what I _think_…

0 o 0 o (Miguel POV) 0 o 0 o

Jeez…its 4 o'clock in the morning…

I can't sleep. It's all because of that stupid dream that keeps coming back to me.

_It starts out in a beautiful green meadow. Bird chirping, the sun is shining, and the breeze is blowing. It was beautiful._

_I started walking around, admiring the scene in front of me, when I heard rustles of grass and giggling in front of me._

_I saw them…_

_My dearest Relena was laying on top of that dreadful moron! She was wearing a pink sundress and he was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt. _

_They smiled at each other and they kissed._

_I felt…I felt…_

_Dead…humiliated…and heartbroken._

_I just realized that I had a pistol in my hand. And so, I aimed it at the bodyguard's head…_

I wake up after that. I never find out what happens.

I wish I had pulled the trigger…

0 o 0 o (Relena POV) 0 o 0 o

Heero now lives with me.

Not in the same room, of course, but in my mansion, right across from my room. I used to have random nightmares about emptiness, darkness, and pain. I can never remember the details, though.

I had those almost every night, but when Heero came, they stopped.

Maybe I was looking for him all this time…

0 o 0 o (Heero POV) 0 o 0 o

I lie here in bed. My room is simple, but it seems to make a good, clean impression. Definitely the opposite of Duo's room, right?

I can't stop thinking about Relena.

What the hell's wrong with me? She makes me excited and nervous at the same time. When I look at her, I feel content, yet terrified.

Duo says that if its love, I'll know.

I never experienced love before. It's very hard to understand. I can't seem to get a grasp of the concept "love."

But for some reason, I know I'm feeling love.

And I cannot be with her. I don't deserve her. I'm just her bodyguard. Nothing more.

Alright, got to go to sleep. That's enough thinking for the day.

Thinking gives me a headache nowadays.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

A/N: What do you think? This chapter was mainly on reflections of the three main characters in this fanfiction. Reviews and/or flames please!


	5. AN! AN!

Dear Readers,

I am terribly sorry about the chapter mistake. I recently had my appendix taken out and I was unable to come to the computer, so I asked my older brother to upload the file.

It was the wrong file.

Now, my computer crashed and all my files were unfortunately deleted. I am going to have to retype the original chapter and I won't be able to update as much because I have school…tear

I am sorry for any confusion and I hope you forgive my brother and me for our mistakes.

Again, I do not own. Expect the next chapter soon!

Sincerely,

BluSakura


	6. Chapter 4: Unwanted Kisses

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: OH MY GAWD! IT'S ACTUALLY AN UPDATE :faints: Okay, I apologize for my long hiatus on this story. I have that school crap going on and it pisses me off. Anyways, I'm back and I'm ready to continue!

Thank you for reviewing! I want more! MORE I TELL YOU MORE!

Chapter 4:

Unwanted Kisses

0 o 0 o (Relena POV) 0 o 0 o

Again, here in my office...

...without Heero...

He left with Duo to check the area surrounding the building. Something that the other idiotic "bodyguards" didn't take the time to do. He really is sweet...

Of course, Miguel is definitely distracted. He is not doing a sufficient job at work now. He used to be so hardworking and always got it done within the hour. Not as fast as Heero, but oh well. Now he got worse.

Duo suggested jealousy, but Miguel could NOT feel THAT way about me...

...could he..?

0 o 0 o (Miguel POV) 0 o 0 o

God, she's beautiful...

Her door's open and I can see her gorgeous face. I can tell her paperwork is finished. She's just sitting there thinking.

What is she thinking about?

That dream that kept me awake all night won't leave me. I can't still picture that hideous scene with HIS arms around her...and that kiss! That horrible, horrible kiss! It's a VERY good thing it will never happen.

I walk into Relena's room. "Miss Relena," I call, "I was hoping you would join me for some coffee."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have ALL this paperwork. As my assistant, don't you have something to do?"

Ouch...that hurt. But I won't stand for it. What the hell! I'll do what I should have done long ago! We'll see who is the one she loves, Yuy!

0 o 0 o (Relena POV) 0 o 0 o

Slamming the door behind him and placing his hands on my desk, he leaned over to me. I moved back, but his hands are holding my shoulders in place! I can't move!

"Miss Relena, I love you!"

Wow...um...that was sure blunt. Oh my gosh he's closing his eyes! He's leaning his head towards mine! I can't move! Ugh!

"Miguel, let go of me!"

0 o 0 o (Normal POV) 0 o 0 o

Miguel pushed Relena to the wall and leaned his head towards her.

"Miguel, don't! I don't love you!"

His eyes watered. And then his face filled with rage. "WHY NOT!"

"Miguel, I love Heero!"

Miguel pinned her to the wall, making it impossible for her to move. His eyes...they held a certain...evil...

His lips were centimeters away from her's. "You WILL love me, Relena..."

Miguel leaned forward.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

A/N: GAH! Oh my gawd. Anyway, review!


	7. Chapter 5: Thousand Knives

Disclaimer: I don't own this story. Just like flamers don't own the plot!

A/N: Hey ya'll! I got my first flame! What's this? A 1x2 fan? Interesting. Anyway, I would like to thank "1x2Rocks!" for posting a nice review for the world to see your idiotic ways! Though, I do appreciate your opinion, lay off. Do not think that I do not like yaoi or yuri, because some pairings I do like. But in the future, lets not read a story that you know you don't like. Flaming is just a waste of our time. Now that that's over, how about you go read a 1x2 fic huh? I'd appreciate it if you would not leave such a vulgar review on my reviews area.

And you didn't even have the guts to add an email address...

Well that was fun! More reviews/flames!

Chapter 5:  
Thousand Knives

0 o 0 o (Miguel POV) 0 o 0 o

That's it!

I am SO close! Just a bit closer! Yes, closer! Don't struggle Relena! OW! SHE HIT ME! I need to hold her down...

Is that a marker or the end of a gun at the back of my head?

"Move away, Richmond!"

Shit...I didn't even get to kiss her!

0 o 0 o (Heero POV) 0 o 0 o

MOTHER FUCKER!

How dare he touch Relena!

Don't get me wrong, I am NOT jealous. I just will not allow the Vice Foreign Minister to be hurt. I understand this sounds cruel. But it is better this way that I do not stain her with my blood-stained hands.

It is better that I put distance between us.

I have already surpassed all the barriers that I put between us. I held her, kissed her on the cheek. But it must stop. It must never happen again.

No matter how much it hurts me.

Richmond scrambles out of the room. Thank god, because his strong and toxic cologn was stinking up her office. The door slams behind him and I am left with Relena.

0 o 0 o (Normal POV) 0 o 0 o

Relena looked up at Heero. "Thank you." she said and she smiled.

Heero was about to smile back when all the thoughts of his blood-stained hands holding her's that represents peace flew back to him. His face was put back in its stony position that it was in on the first day she met him.

"It is my job to protect the Vice Foreign Minister. My duty."

0 o 0 o (Relena POV) 0 o 0 o

My eyes widen. That made my chest tighten and my eyes to water.

A thousand burning knives struck my heart. Striking over and over and over again as I look into his masked eyes. I never know what he's thinking. And I let a tear fall down my cheek.

At that moment, something softens in his eyes for a brief moment. He reaches up to wipe my tear...

But I pull away.

0 o 0 o (Heero POV) 0 o 0 o

"Just your duty?" she said, with a bitterness that almost had me wincing.

"I am a bodyguard. Nothing more." I say, with just as much venom as she.

"Heero...I love you." My eyes widen. Her eyes show so much rage, hate, and sorrow. And yet she speaks words that I have never spoken out loud in my life. "I really do. And I wouldn't have been angry if you hadn't lead me on like you did. I can't believe you have the guts to come back in my life, make me feel this way, and then rip my heart out!"

I'm...stunned. "Relena..."

She wipes away her tears away and puts on a stony mask that resembled mine. "I am on my break Mr. Yuy." As she said "Mr. Yuy" I felt as if my whole world crashed down around me.

"I have inspected the area, Ms. Peacecraft. The cafeteria area is safe." She nods at me and walks past, leaving me alone in her office...

Leaving me alone with a thousand knives stabbing at my heart.

0 o 0 o (Duo POV) 0 o 0 o

I saw Relena walking out of her office. From her stony mask, I knew exactly what happened. Looks like I'll have to get the guys back to do this...

Richmond? Why is he following Relena? Does he know what happened just now? What's he going to...?

Shit...

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: ...Um...Review okay? Otherwise I won't continue! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Heero: You made me such a dickhead in this chapter!

BluSakura: You're supposed to.

Heero: ...That sucks...

BluSakura: Send me reviews!

Heero: (whispers) and flames!

BluSakura: (bonks Heero on the head with a Wing Gundam plushie)


	8. Chapter 6: Duo Raps

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...

A/N: Yay! I got reviews! Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6:  
Duo Raps

0 o 0 o (Normal POV) 0 o 0 o

Heero sat in his office, staring at a picture. It was an image of the whole gang. Unfortunately, Richmond was in there as well. Everyone tried to get Heero to smile, including Relena. They only managed to get a small smirk out of him and that was what showed up in the picture.

Relena looked exceptionally beautiful to him.

His chest tightened as he violently slammed the picture on the desk. Heero took a deep breath and slipped the wrinkled image in one of his drawers.

0 o 0 o (Relena POV) 0 o 0 o

In my office. What else is new?

Besides the fact that Heero isn't in the room with me. It really is upsetting that this had to happen. Why did he come back in the first place?

"Miss Relena?"

I look up to see Miguel. "Yes?" I say, no emotion evident in my voice at all.

"Um...would you like to join me for coffee?"

I was about to reject his offer, especially after what he almost did...but it might get my mind off Mr. Yuy for a while. I smile and say, "Sure."

0 o 0 o (Heero POV) 0 o 0 o

There's nothing to do.

I finished looking through and approving the security measures of Ms. Peacecraft. I finished typing the report for Lady Une. Usually, I would hang out with Ms. Peacecraft, but I do not think that would be the least bit smart.

A knock interrupts my thoughts. "Come in." I say without looking up.

Duo pops his head in from behind the door. Dammit,not now. His face is serious and I know for a fact that this has to do with the Vice Foreign Minister. What the hell does he want?

"I know you're thinking what the hell I want, right?" he says as he closes his door.

"Wow...you're a psychic."

"Hey! Sarcasm won't help your current situation!"

Mother fucker. This has nothing to do with you! "What situation?"

"With Relena."

"What about Relena?"

"She's pissed."

"So?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Ah, forget it. I'm not even going to answer him. I start to type on my laptop again. I don't know what I'm typing. Just crap that doesn't matter.

"Hello? Heero, are you in there?" Why won't he freaking leave me alone!

"Riiiiiiicola!" Um...ricola? The cough drop? Oh well, I still won't respond.

"Who let the dogs out!" Good god he's losing his mind.

"Fine! I'll get your attention!" He takes out a beanie from his pocket and puts it on. His braid is still dangling and I feel this sudden urge to yank it off. "I'm going to rap for you!" My eyes widen.

What!

"OH, MY NAME IS DUO! AND I'M HERE TO SAY, I'M THE MOST EVIL RAPPER IN THE U.S.A! ALL MY HOMIES AND MY BITCHES SAY HOOOOOOOO!"

For the first time in my life, I can admit I am officially terrified.

"Um...Heero, you're twitching...I wasn't THAT bad...was I?"

"...Duo..."

"...Yeah..?"

"What...the...fuck...was...that...?"

"Um...hehe! At least I got your attention!"

I tackled him to the ground and strangled him with his own braid. Until...

0 o 0 o (Wufei POV) 0 o 0 o

I walked into Heero's office to find a near unconcious Duo being strangled by his braid.

Yes!

Heero looked at me and got up. "He started rap..." Before he could finish, Trowa barged into the room.

"The Vice Foreign Minister was kidnapped."

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: Yay! Another chapter finished!

Duo: I can't believe I rapped...

BluSakura: Yeah! It was also hella funny!

Duo: That was humiliating! AND I got strangled!

BluSakura: Hahaha! Whatever!

Duo: Don't review! Then she won't update with another embarassing scene with me!

BluSakura: (chokes him with his braid yet again) Better get used to it, Duo.


	9. Chapter 7: The Man I Remember

Disclaimer: Let's get something straight. "Dis" means "not." "Claim" means "own." Therefore, I do NOT OWN!

A/N:tears: I got reviews! Yay! I love you all! Enjoy this next chapter, okay?

Chapter 7:

The Man I Remember

0 o 0 o (Normal POV) 0 o 0 o

Heero was pissed off to say the least.

You know all those times when he was on an important mission and he was always calm? That's our Heero! Calm and collected. He would NEVER let anger OR jealousy get in the way of his better judgement...

"RICHMOOOOOOOOOND!"

...or not...

Heero barged out of his office into the main lobby with Wufei and Trowa having a hard time catching up to him. That is, until they reached the secretary's desk.

Millie McKenzie. That's the secretary's name and she had the hots for Heero ever since he started working here. Millie is a very self-centered and flirty (A/N:cough: SLUT :cough:) girl and was jealous of Relena every time Heero would come to her office.

Heero got ready to rush out with the two other Preventers on his heels when Millie spoke up.

"Oh, Mr. Yuy! Mr. Yuy, sir!"

"WHAT NOW!" She flinched at the red in his eyes and the steam coming out of ears.

"Ms. Relena went out with Mr. Richmond and..."

"I KNOW! WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Well, would you like to..."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" And with that, Heero Yuy took her cup of hot boiling coffee and promptly poured it on her head and lap. As he almost ran out, he almost smirked at Wufei's comment of "weak women", Trowa's silence, shrieks from Millie, worried men, and, of course, the laughs from the women in the Preventer HQ.

Heero practically flew into his car and drove to Richmond's beach-front house.

0 o 0 o (Unknown POV) 0 o 0 o

Ugh...where am I?

Where was I last? I don't remember anything. I can't think of the last thing I did, or...

Wait...who am I?

I am here on a full size bed, in a simple, clean room. A man walks in and smiles at me with glee.

"Claire! You're alright!"

Claire? Is that my name? I can tell I looked confused when he bowed his head to the ground. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Re...remember what?"

"It's me, (censor)! Your boyfriend! The doctor was right...you have amnesia."

"I..I do? What happened to me? Who am I? Why am I here?"

"You were mugged and you recieved a concussion on your head. You don't remember your name? It's Claire! Claire Whitman!" Tears leaked down his face. I couldn't believe it. I have absolutely no idea who I am and all I have is this man. This man I feel no comfort with.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

I don't remember! I know absolutely nothing! I don't know my name, age, face. I can't put anything in my head at all...but...I can picture...

"I remember...a man..." A man...who is he?

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

"I don't know!" Chocolate colored hair...

"Who is it you remember?"

"I...I can't...!" The most beautiful prussian blue eyes.

"Please, tell me!"

"Ugh! I can't!" My eyes clse in an attempt to bring back the memory of this man.

"Claire!" I blink and, for some odd reason, I yell a name that hits me like a rock. A name that I felt like yelling every time I'm in distress. A name that, for some reason, makes my heart soar and shatter at the same time. A name I do not know the source of...

"HEERO!"

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: Not as humorous, I know.

Trowa: Did anyone else realize we left Duo in the office?

All: (crickets chirp)

Duo: (calling from the office) YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLES!

BluSakura: Where's Heero?

Wufei: He's in the other room playing _Dance Dance Revolution _with Miguel. They're fighting over Relena again.

BluSakura: THEY'RE PLAYING _DDR_ WITHOUT ME? OH, NO THEY DIDN'T! (runs off to join the game)

Trowa: (sweatdrop) Well, on behalf of BluSakura, please review.


	10. Chapter 8: Mind of a Madman

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: Wahoo! I got reviews! They really put a smile on my face! Woot, woot! So anyway, the story is getting a lot farther than I thought it would. I'm surprised I made it this far! Thank you all!

Chapter 8:  
Mind of a Madman

0 o 0 o (Miguel POV) 0 o 0 o

"HEERO!"

I sat there, stunned. She actually _remembered _him! No, no I won't have this.

I grab onto her shoulders firmly and she looks at me with confusion evident in her eyes. "Claire...Heero is the man who hurt you."

Her eyes grew wide. "What?"

"He kidnapped you and he hit you with something hard according to the doctor so your memory would be gone. Heero Yuy hasn't been caught yet."

She closed her eyes. "Miguel, is that why I remember his face so clearly? Because he hurt me?"

"Yes."

Relena...no...Claire opened her eyes and smiled at me. She cupped my face in her hands. "I promise I'll try to remember. I'll remember what we had. Our relationship."

I smile at her. I leave the room to let her sleep.

I finally have her...

0 o 0 o (Later) 0 o 0 o

I sat on the bench in my garden. I take good care of it. If I do say so myself. It all reminds me of Relena's beauty. Her grace. Her personality...

But...Claire is with me now. Claire is a different person. Even if her name is now Claire Whitman, I will love her just as I loved Relena Peacecraft.

Even if...

Relena Peacecraft is no more.

It was I. It was I who took away Relena Peacecraft's life. Her soul. I murdered her in my own way. I drugged her and erased her memory. I murdered her because she did not want me. Relena Peacecraft never wanted me.

So I killed her. And thus Claire Whitman was created.

I will give Claire her identity. I will treat her right. And Claire Whitman will want me in the way Relena Peacecraft did not. She will want me. Like me. Love me.

I know, you think I'm insane. I'm crazy. Well I am. I am crazy for this woman, whether she is Relena Peacecraft or Claire Whitman. Yuy will not take what is mine.

And I will have her as mine forever.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: It's supposed to be short. Just a look in a madman's head.

Heero: I'm not in this! Where am I!

BluSakura: It's revenge for playing _DDR _without me.

Heero: Richmond was playing, too!

Miguel: Why are you making me insane?

Trowa: Why aren't I silent?

Wufei: Where's the justice?

Duo: AND WHY AM I STILL IN THE OFFICE!

BluSakura: Um...uh...review okay?


	11. Chapter 9: Identity Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own. Deal with it.

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I promise this one's going to be longer than the last. The last one was basically to show how insanely creepy Miguel Richmond really is.

Sit tight and please enjoy!

Chapter 9:  
Identity Lost

0 o 0 o (Miguel POV) 0 o 0 o

I believe Claire is still sleeping.

Yes, I'm still in the gardens. I usually spend hours simply gazing at its beauty. The winds rustles the trees and makes some of the petals fall from the branches.

What the fuck!

A gun is pressed to my head! Yuy!

"Richmond...I will ask you once. Where is Relena?"

I grin. "_Relena_ is not here."

He looks at me with confusion, hatred, and...

My, my, my! Heero fears for dear Relena!

"What are you talking about! I know for a fact that Relena is here!"

I stand up, but his gun is still pointed right between my eyes. One wrong move and I could be shot before you could say "bang." Any apprehension I feel is buried, however, as I smirk smugly at him. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. _Relena_ is not here. She's not on Earth. She's not in the colonies. _Relena_ is gone..."

Heero's eyes widen. "Relena...she..." then he glares hard at me and says, "You...you _killed_ her! YOU KILLED HER! WHY!"

I smirk. "Now, now Yuy. I did not _kill _Relena. I just disposed of her soul. Her body is still functioning. Relena...no..._Claire Whitman _is alive."

"C-Claire Whitman?" Pure hate and sorrow entered Yuy's eyes. Such emotion. I have never seen such pain and anger in someone until now. I knew he caught on quick to what I did because of the next thing he said.

"Relena is gone...just because you wanted to create your own woman! Claire Whitman is not REAL! Relena was real! She had a real personality! How could you take her life away!"

"You leave him alone!"

Ah, Claire awakens to find the man that hurt her about to kill her lover! Hahaha! Oh, this is just too good.

Claire rushed between us, arms spread out in a protective manner and glared at Yuy. He lowered his weapon and stared. "You took away my memory! I won't let you take away my Miguel!"

Anger fell from Yuy's eyes and was replaced by horror, but the sorrow just doubled. I smirk. "Heero Yuy. I will allow you to leave without pressing charges against you. Leave and never come back!"

Yes, that's right Yuy. Walk away. Why are you still standing there, gaping! You know what happened and there's no way to change it!

Interesting...your face, Yuy. It is whistful. Are memories coming back to you at a time like this? Go down memory lane somewhere else!

0 o 0 o (Normal POV) 0 o 0 o

"Relena..." Claire looks at Heero in confusion. Miguel smirks behind her.

"Who? My name is Claire..." she stated, almost uncertainly.

"Is it?" responds Heero thoughtfully.

"Of course it is!" yelled Miguel, "Who else could she be!"

The woman in between the men spread her arms out again to protect Miguel. "I won't let you ruin my life anymore, Heero Yuy! Stop trying to put crap in my head!"

Silence comes from Heero. Until...

"Remember the time when we first met Relena? On that beach? And when Duo shot me in the arm and you protected me in the same way you are protecting Richmond?"

A strange sense of deja vu hit the poor girl hard. She was standing in that exact same position as she had on that day.

"Relena...you may not remember anything, but I know you will be happy here with him as Claire Whitman." Realization dawned on him and he sighed.

"Richmond will treat you the way you always were supposed to be treated. All I've ever done in the past is hurt you. I can't live with the fact that I did that to you, and so I am happy you can find someone better."

Miguel stayed silent. The woman stared at him. "I...I don't understand..."

"You don't have to."

"What's going on? Who are you really!"

Heero looked up at her. Slowly, he started moving towards her. For some reason, the scared girl in front of the men did not even back up. She felt strangely safe with him nearby.

When he got close enough, Heero cupped her face in his hands and stared straight into her aquamarine pools, trying to find any hint of Relena Peacecraft. He found none.

"You were...right Richmond. Relena Peacecraft...is gone."

The man smirked. "Who is Relena Peacecraft, Yuy?"

Claire blinked in confusion as Heero's face seemed to lose all life force. His skin color drained, his eyes dulled.

"Ms. Whitman," he said sadly, "If ever you meet a Relena Peacecraft..."

Heero surprised the other two people present by holding Claire close. Claire relaxed and Miguel tensed.

"...tell her that I never meant to hurt her..."

He leaned his head centimeters away from Claire's as Miguel stared in shock.

"...tell her..."

Closer...

"...I'll always love her..."

Claire seemed to move to him as if he were a magnet. But, before her lips could touch his, Heero moved away. "Good bye, Relena."

With that, Heero Yuy left the love of his life behind in the garden with Miguel.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: Aw, that's so sad!

Heero: No shit, Sherlock. (grumbles) Didn't even get to kiss her... (grumble grumble)

Relena: (grins) You'll get your chance, eventually.

Heero: (smirks)

Duo: Damn! This is deep shit! Isn't this supposed to be a humor fic, too?

Wufei: I am not laughing...

BluSakura: Relax! There's going to be lots of humor in the next chapter, so please be patient!

Miguel: I don't want to be mean! (cries)

BluSakura: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Gawd, first you're the most hated character in my fic, now you're most annoying!

Heero: I'd hate to admit it, but I think Richmond is ALOT more annoying than Maxwell.

Duo: Hey! The job of annoying and idiotic crazy person is taken! (tackles Richmond)

BluSakura: I wanna fight, too! (joins the brawl)

Relena: (sweat drop as shouts of "watch the braid!" and "ow! my spleen!" are heard in the background) Um...reviews and flames are welcome...

Wufei: Injustice!


	12. Chapter 10: My First Prayer

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, sure! I do own it! (gets whacked by angry and stingy lawyers) God! Fine! I don't own!

A/N: Yes, this chapter will be funny! (laughs evilly) And you will laugh! (laughs again) Ahem…anyway, this chapter isn't really going to be funny. Hah! I'm sorry folks, but in this period of time it needs to be all angst and mysterious. I'm sorry!

Ah yes, in response to whimsy007, I understand where you are coming from. However, here is my reason for Heero's response.

As you know, Relena was made to believe that Miguel was her lover. Thus, if Heero killed Miguel, Relena would naturally be sad. Does Heero want to make Relena sad? No, I think not! Even if it's not Relena, I doubt he would like to see her in that state, knowing it was his fault. He tries very hard to do what's best for her. (cries) It's so nice that he thinks that, right! Hah! Anyway, whimsy007, thank you for the review!

Enjoy this little chapter of mine!

Chapter 10:  
My First Prayer

0 o 0 o (Heero POV) 0 o 0 o

I…I _won't_ cry.

It's better this way. Relena…no…Claire will be happy. She is with someone who will not stain her. She will forever be the angel I always knew she was.

I love the angel, Relena…but she's gone.

I can live with that. Relena is gone and someone I don't love is in her place and I cannot do a thing about it. It's sad. Pathetic.

I want…I want to be with her. I miss her. Just as I missed her for those six months I was away. But this is different. I can't watch her on television. I can't keep an eye on her. I can't be sure of her safety.

Hell…she doesn't even exist anymore!

No. NO! I _won't _cry! I _refuse _to cry!

I'm crying.

God. I can't believe I'm actually _crying_! What's _wrong_ with me? Since when do I allow those God-forsaken _raindrops_ to come out of my eyes? Since when do I resort to sitting _alone_, on a _bench_, in the lonely _park_?

Why am I using so many _italics? _

I bow my head to the ground. What am I going to do? What is it I'm supposed to do with my life now? Relena is gone. She's not here to protect anymore. And I know very well that Claire Whitman does _not_ need protection.

Still crying. I fold my hands. This is all I can do now.

Dear God.

I haven't _ever_ talked to you before in my life. I don't even know if you are listening. Why would you? I never believed in you. I'm still not sure if I believe in you. My life does not seem to be blessed by you anyway.

But, to the point. I need…God…I can't believe I'm saying this.

I need help.

I don't know what I have to do! Please, just…I don't know anymore! I'm pulling my hair out right now! I don't know what to do.

Just, please. If someone is really up there. Send me a sign. Send me something that will help me! Send me anything that will…

That will bring her back…

I cried. Hard.

No, I didn't sob out dramatically. But I did cry more than I thought physically possible for me.

But I am Heero Yuy.

And Heero Yuy can do anything.

Well, almost anything. Something I can't do is predicting the future. For example, I wouldn't be able to predict me not being alone. I also wouldn't be able to predict a girl in the tree above me.

And I wouldn't be able to predict her falling on top of me either.

Isn't it interesting that it _actually_ happened?

And having a girl fall on you hurts like hell.

"Ouch!" she cried out. I promptly placed her on the floor. She couldn't have been more than 8-9 years old.

Wiping my tears away, I looked down at her. "Who…?"

"Um…I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts…but I was curious to what was wrong. I didn't want to just waltz up to you, so...I…climbed the tree to see if you were okay…"

I raised an eyebrow. Why would anyone care about me? It's not anyone's business anyway. And why climb a tree?

"You shouldn't care about other people's problems."

"Well, yeah. But I get bothered when others are troubled."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Didn't the girl who you're pining over tell you about compassion and courtesy?"

And there I stood, stunned at the girl. "How do you know I'm pining over a girl?"

"Duh!" she responded. "How could anyone not notice?"

I shook my head. This girl couldn't be the help I needed. God could not have sent her. It was all just a coincidence. She happened to feel bad for me. That's all.

"So…want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business."

"I can make it my business."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I feel bad for you."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help solve your problem."

"Too bad."

"We're meant to meet, you know."

I paused and looked at her chocolate eyes. She was as stubborn as I was. But what surprised me was the fact that she said what she said. Are we really meant to meet? Was I destined to meet this young girl who seemingly knew nothing of the real world?

Or did she know more about it than I myself did?

She smiled. "You prayed, didn't you?"

"I don't exactly have a reason to believe in Him. God did not answer me."

"You sure about that?"

I took a long look at her. She was practically made of innocence. Her cheerful smile and big, bright eyes gave off a feeling of peace that only children her age could show.

"I'm not so sure about anything anymore."

"So why did you ask the Lord for guidance if you don't believe in Him?"

Pausing, I sighed. This is a good example of showing how kids are the worst people to argue with. Nevertheless, I answered her.

"Because there's nothing else I can do."

She smiled that sweet grin again. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she stared off into the sunset, "I have time. I don't have to go home yet."

"I've already told you more than I would have liked."

A cold wind swept passed us and I shuddered very slightly. I was surprised that I was affected by it while the girl, in her yellow summer dress, didn't even notice the wind.

She smiled again. "So what happened?"

"…I…miss the one I love. She's gone. Forever."

"Really? Where'd she go?"

"She…turned into someone else. She's not herself. And she doesn't want me around anymore."

"Why? Did you do something wrong?"

"…Maybe…I don't know."

She started walking toward me. Her raven-black hair that was put in pig tails swayed behind her.

"Do you think she loves you, too?"

My chest tightened. "She _used _to. Now she doesn't even remember me."

The little girl smiled in realization. I guess she finally understood. "Then you have to make her remember! Do you really want the one you love to obtain false memories? A false identity?"

"No…"

"Then go after her! You can't just leave her wherever she is to think that a man who loves her is someone who hurt her."

This girl is smart. She puts things together so easily. It's amazing she actually knows what I'm talking about. And…

She's right.

She's absolutely right! I need to get Relena back! The world needs her. Her friends need her. I need her.

I smile at her. And she smiles back. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome, Heero!"

As I start to walk away and back to Richmond's house, it hit me.

How does she know my name?

Turning towards her, I ask, "How…how…?"

She giggled. And confusion clouds my mind.

"Dear Heero, I almost forgot to tell you! Do you remember Sarah?"

Sarah? Who's Sarah?

"You don't remember her? The little girl with the puppy named Mary?"

…Oh my god…how does she know about…?

She giggled again. Who is she? Who is this girl?

"Sarah said she and Mary forgive you, silly!"

What is going on?

"WOOF, WOOF!" I can hear a dog barking behind me, but when I turn around, I see nothing.

I turned back to the girl.

And she is gone.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: Holy smokes…

Heero: That was scary…

BluSakura: Tell me about it…

Heero: (shudders)

BluSakura: Um…review…please?

Heero: I'm going to have nightmares tonight…


	13. Chapter 11: Heero is MadUh oh

Disclaimer: Ah, did you know that disclaimers can bring out the imagination? You can figure out a lot of ways to write one…but they all are they same. They always mean "I don't own _crap_."

A/N: Ah! Reviews! I'm elated! (gasp) Oh no! I used one of Mrs. Friedman's vocabulary words! (faints)

Okay, no more of that nonsense. (grumbles something about Mrs. Friedman's vocabulary test) Let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 11:  
Heero is Mad…Uh oh…

0 o 0 o (Miguel POV) 0 o 0 o

…

Can you believe the _nerve_ of that guy?

He barges in here, _uninvited_, pulls a gun on my head, tries to make Claire remember things she doesn't need to, and almost _kisses_ her!

That bastard!

It doesn't matter. Claire won't care. She's mine. She thinks he hurt her. She believes he's lying. Damn straight!

But then…why is she staring at the place he used to be?

It doesn't make any sense! She's just standing there with her hand in a fist and against her heart. Why would she care? Heero only hurts her! I can treat her better!

Just to reassure her, I say, "Dearest, Claire. You need not worry anymore. You will remember things again and Yuy won't hurt you as long as I'm here to protect you."

"Miguel…"

"Yes?"

"What is my name?" She then looks at me with sad eyes. Dear God, please don't let her remember!

"Don't you remember? It's Claire Whit…"

"Is my name really Relena?"

"No!"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not!"

0 o 0 o (Normal POV) 0 o 0 o

Stomping angrily over to him, Relena promptly slapped him across the face…hard… (BluSakura: Dedicated to all my reviewers! Thank you all!)

Shocked, Miguel put his hand to his cheek. "Why…why you little bitch!"

"What is my _name_?"

"Relena Peacecraft does not _exist_!"

"Then what was Heero Yuy talking about?"

"He was trying to manipulate you!" Miguel grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her. "He was trying to take you away from me."

She glared at him. "You are lying."

"Claire I love you!"

Looking at him again, she straightened up with dignity. "I can't love someone who won't tell me the truth." (BluSakura: Relena: 2, Miguel: 0!)

Something in the madman snapped.

_I can't love someone who won't tell me the truth…_

He backhanded her face and she fell to the floor. Because of the hit, she touched her now reddened cheek. Claire felt all these memories rushing through her. Relena was revived.

"You drugged my coffee, didn't you, assistant?

She made no sound of agony and glared defiantly at her attacker from her position on the ground.

"Relena…you _will _learn to love me…whether you like it or not."

Miguel pinned her to the ground and tried to kiss her, but she slapped him…again. He recovered quickly, however, and pinned her down harder. Claire couldn't move.

The evil man smirked with triumph and leaned down centimeters from her glaring face. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Miguel paused. His eyes grew wide.

"Isn't this the third time I've pulled a gun on the back of your head, Richmond?"

"Yuy…aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

"Get your fat ass off Relena, you pompous scumbag. I've gotten enough shit from you as it is. The Preventers are on their way and you will be arrested for the kidnapping of the Vice Foreign Minister. Put your hands up and get off Relena." It was at this moment that Heero looked into the woman's eyes.

He smiled slightly when he saw Relena in them. She was back. And she was smiling.

At him.

Miguel got up. Although happy to see the old Relena again, Heero had to focus on the task at hand. Pulling Relena protectively behind him, he kept his gun trained on Miguel. "Make one move and I _will_ put a bullet between your eyes."

Miguel smirked. Then he laughed sinisterly, scaring Relena and confusing Heero.

"My dear Relena. Do you not realize what you are doing? Was it not Heero who hurt you?"

Even if Heero couldn't see her, he felt her arms clutch his gun-free arm tightly and he felt complete at that moment. If he could stand any more good news, he heard the most wonderful thing that came from her lips.

"Just because I'm Relena again does not mean I do not remember my memories as Claire Whitman. I heard Heero say, with all his heart, that he loves me." She smiled when she saw her love's eyes brighten. "I love him, too."

"B…but…"

Heero interrupted the pathetic broken-hearted man in front of him. "But nothing, Richmond. If you had let Relena live her life, then maybe you could have found someone better for yourself." He paused, and then added, "I'll thank you, though. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have realized what I was missing."

Her arms tightened around his.

"I'm sorry, Miguel, that it had to come to this." She giggled at the murderous look that Heero was giving the other man. "Heero, relax."

"Relax. My ass."

"Heero, don't kill him."

The man looked at her. Those big, blue pools were pleading with him and he sighed. "Fine. But I don't see why I can't."

"You know, Yuy," Heero and Relena looked at Miguel as he continued to speak, "Relena here is a beautiful, young, and perfect woman. You are lucky to have her as yours…but…

…on the inside, she's an _unimportant slut_."

Uh oh…Big mistake on Miguel's part.

In less than a millisecond, Heero had him by the collar and a gun pressed to his temple. Raging fire burned within his eyes and stared straight into the other pair of frightened eyes. Heero started to speak very slowly, as if trying to contain his flames from bursting out of his mouth.

"I've had it up to _here_ with your mother fucking shit-faced bullshit about _loving _Relena. You mother fucking _liar_. I'm _sorry_ I hurt Relena. But what you did to her, taking away her _memories_, giving her a false identity…_unforgivable_."

He thought of the little girl in the park. How so much weight was lifted off his shoulders when Sarah and Mary forgave him.

"What _I_ did was unforgivable as well. I shouldn't have left Relena here with _you_. You shit-faced mother fucker! How _dare_ you go around bullshitting with Relena! But the worst thing you could _ever_ do, especially when I'm around…"

Heero glared with so much intensity, that he could shrivel a leaf.

"…is calling _my_ Relena an unimportant slut."

Heero dropped the moron to the ground and kicked him. "And you know what? You _did_ do that didn't you? You _did _do all those moronic things, didn't you? Do you know what that _means_?"

Miguel's eyes widened in fear…for his life.

"That means I'm _mad_…"

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: Damn!

Duo: Have you ever seen Heero _that_ mad before?

Heero: I cussed a lot, too.

BluSakura: Tell me about it.

Duo: Hey, at least this chapter is funnier!

BluSakura: It's far from ending, though.

Heero / Duo: What do you mean?

BluSakura: (whistles) Oh, nothing.

Heero: I'm now officially scared.

Duo: Me, too. (hides behind Heero)

BluSakura: Um…oh yeah! Reviews and flames are appreciated!

Heero / Duo: (whimpers)


	14. Chapter 12: Far From Over

Disclaimer: I don't own. Must you rub it in my face?

A/N: OVER 50 REVIEWS! Do you realize how happy this makes me? I'm excited! Yes, I know there are authors out there who get, like, 50 reviews every chapter, but for me, this is a giant step. Thank you to all my reviewers! Your support is what encourages me to continue.

But that doesn't mean you should stop reviewing! Keep them coming, please!

Chapter 12:  
Far From Over

0 o 0 o (From Where We Left Off…) 0 o 0 o

"That means I'm _mad_…"

Relena gasped. She had never seen such hatred, such murder, in the eyes of her beloved Heero before. That passionate anger radiated off of him as he fought the urge to shoot Miguel.

But he didn't fight it hard enough.

Within milliseconds, Heero raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

"ARGH!" Miguel cried out as his shoulder was grazed (BluSakura: Dedicated to Horselvr!). "R-Relena! P-Please h-help me!"

Relena stood there. Miguel lost consciousness. No, not because of the pain, not because he was dying. He fainted at the sight of blood. What a wimp!

Relena spoke up. "Heero…you…"

He dropped the gun. "I won't kill him. He'll survive that." Putting his gun down, he turned around and looked at Relena, memorizing every feature. He wanted to look at her forever.

But for him, forever isn't enough.

All Heero did was stand there, gazing at her. That is, until she rushed into his arms and cried into his chest. (BluSakura: Come on! All of us, now! One, two, three! AAAWWW!)

"Relena…"

"No!" she sobbed, "Don't say anything. Just for now. Don't say anything."

"I'm sorry I…"

"Dear, God! Heero! Just please don't say anything! I just…I just want to stay like this…"

And stay like they did. Heero held her as close as she could possibly be held. He kissed her head and held her even closer if that was possible.

"Heero…you…said you…protect me because…of duty."

"Yes…I said that…"

"Then…did you…only say you _love_ me…so I could turn back into Relena? Was that…a _lie _as well?"

Heero stood silent for a moment.

"Tell…tell me the truth. I've been told too many lies by now."

"Relena…"

"Tell me…"

She pulled away to look at his face.

At the back of his mind, Heero heard something.

_She's right…don't lie to her anymore. _

_Who are you?_

_Don't lie to her. She wishes to know the truth. Do you love her or do you not?_

_I…_

_Is she your duty? Is she your mission? Is she nothing? Or is she everything?_

_Duty? Mission? Nothing? Everything? I don't know!_

_You've said all of those things. "It is my duty," you said. And you also said, "I love her." Are you willing to tell her the real reason?_

_I don't know!_

_Dear Heero, I forgave you. You have nothing to be guilty of._

_You…you're…!_

_Yes…and Mary forgives you, too. Now you can move on, dear Heero. When I met you, you were lost. You're not lost anymore. You found where you belong. So what do you feel towards her?_

_I…I…I love Relena…without her…I'm…I'm nothing…I love…_

"I love you."

Relena's eyes turned wide. Then they filled with tears. "Really?"

Heero put his forehead against hers and smiled. "I love you, _so_ much."

He captured her lips with his.

At that moment, when Heero kissed Relena, he felt Heaven was right there. Right where he was. And the moment he kissed Relena, he felt as thought he kissed an angel.

And he did.

That is, until Milliardo Peacecraft walked into the gardens with the four other Preventer agents and found the two in this passionate embrace. Heero and Relena abruptly pulled away from each other.

Now, just to show how they look…

Heero: Face is bright red. Hands fidgeting behind his back.

Relena: Just as red as Heero. Hands are clasped in front of her face and her eyes darting around nervously.

Duo: Also red…well…turning blue from holding back his laughter.

Trowa: Eyes wide and glancing at Milliardo.

Quatre: Smiling brightly. You could almost see stars in his eyes.

Wufei: Shaking his head in disbelief.

Milliardo: A tea kettle shaking and about to pop.

"I'M GOING TO KILL…" However, before he could finish, Trowa, being the sensible one, spoke up.

"Where's Richmond?"

Heero looked at where Miguel used to lay. All that was left was a small patch of red from the blood. He was gone.

"Oh, no."

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: The plot thickens!

Heero: It's about time I used my gun.

Duo: Yeah, but you did point it at Richmond lots of times.

Heero: Eh…

BluSakura: I found this chapter to be pretty cool if I do say so myself!

Miguel: I got shot, though!

BluSakura: Well, the readers wanted to see that!

Milliardo: You _are_ the most hated character, after all.

Miguel: No fair…

BluSakura: So…who wants to have a brawl again?

All but Trowa: ME! (jump in and start fighting)

Trowa: (shakes head) Reviews and flames appreciated.


	15. Chapter 13: Oreos and Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own...

A/N: Yay! A new chapter! WOOT WOOT! I'm so happy for the reviews! Keep them coming!

This one's gonna be really short and fluffy. It's a small gift to those fluff lovers. Enjoy this new chapter!

Um...if you like Dorothy, don't read this chapter and please don't flame me!

Chapter 13:  
Oreos and Brothers

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

The morning came after that.

Relena woke up before the sun came out. Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she got up and tied a robe around her flannel pajamas. She trudged downstairs and into the kitchen.

Taking out the oreos, she placed it on the counter and pulled out the milk from the fridge. It was one of Relena's favorite snacks. She loved to dip the oreos in milk and eat it when it was soft. Not even Milliardo knew about this little eating habit of her's. She sat on the counter next to her snack.

A couple of minutes after she started munching, Relena heard footsteps coming downstairs. She smiled when she saw who it was that walked in the kitchen.

"Morning, Heero."

"Hn."

Relena took a bite out of her oreo. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped when Heero took the half-eaten oreo out of her hand and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Heero chewed and swallowed.

"Well I just finished it." He then took a long gulp from her glass of milk and sat on the counter next to her. "Never had an oreo before. It was good."

"Yeah, it is."

They sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, they were just enjoying each others' company, munching on oreos. "What time is it?" Relena finally asked.

"4:30 I think."

"Wow. I got up earlier than usual."

"No kidding."

Again. Silence.

"I had a dream last night, Heero."

"Okay."

"It was about you."

Heero smirked. "Really, now?"

"You were having an affair."

"Affair? With who!" Heero popped another oreo in his mouth.

Relena glared at him slightly and said, "Dorothy."

Heero promptly choked on his oreo. "_Dorothy!_"

"Yes."

"I hope you know I'll never have an affair with someone other than you. But...why _Dorothy!_"

"I don't know...she seemed to like you."

Heero paused. "Eww...why!"

"I don't know."

"Now that you told me this, I'm scarred for life, Lena."

"How do you think I feel! I _saw_ it!"

"You _dreamed_ it."

"Hmph." Relena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Getting mad at me for no reason?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So you know I'm serious about you cheating on me."

"But I didn't cheat on you!"

"Hmph. Prove it."

Heero got up from the counter and stood in front of the still sitting Relena. He cupped her face in his hands. "Gladly." He kissed her deeply. Pulling away, but his lips still touching her's, he whispered, "I love you. I love you more than anything else I've ever loved."

Relena smiled. "I love you, too."

Holding her close, Heero whispered, "Besides, how can I love _Dorothy_? Have you _seen_ her eyebrows?"

She let out a laugh. "How can anyone _not_ see her eyebrows?" They laughed and kissed again, but for much longer this time. That's when Big Bro had to come in once again.

"YUY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

"Shit..." mumbled Heero. Relena stood there, stunned.

When Milliardo opened a drawer to take out a butcher knife, Heero grabbed Relena's hand and ran for his life.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: Short and sweet.

Heero: Oreos are good.

BluSakura: No shit, Sherlock.

Milliardo: (mumbles something about having to kill Heero)

Heero: (glare)

BluSakura: Okay...um...Reviews and flames appreciated!


	16. Chapter 14: Story Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own _The Giving Tree_ by Shel Silverstein either. I hold no responsibility for it. I am just using my favorite book for entertainment. Don't sue.

A/N: Ah, yes. A new chapter up! Yay! Okay, well Friday was the last day for SATs and the CAT/6 testing. I did pretty well considering the timing was 90 minutes and I finished in 30. I sat for an hour doing nothing.

Okay, to the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 14:

Story Time

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

3 o'clock in the morning and Relena still couldn't sleep.

She still had the image of Heero up in the tree and Milliardo waving the butcher knife in his direction, yelling indecent profanities. All Relena could do was laugh at the sight. Noin, on the other hand, stood petrified and shook her head in disbelief.

But that's not the reason she was still up.

Miguel Richmond had escaped. She knew he wouldn't just leave. He was going to try and get revenge on Heero and everything else she treasures.

Relena got out of her bed, turned on her bedside lamp, and walked over to her small bookshelf that was only up to about her waist. Scanning the books, she finally found it.

_The Giving Tree_ by Shel Silverstein.

Relena stared at the green front cover for a moment and then hugged the book to her chest. It was the book that she would always ask her father to read her every night before she went to bed. Some of the pages were folded and falling out after many years of holding it, but it was more precious to her than any other gold necklace or silver bracelet.

She took the book to her bed and slipped under the covers. Reaching over to the side, she grabbed the bear that Heero had given her a long time ago.

They were the two things that brought her comfort throughout the years.

Relena tucked the bear under her arm and began to read silently.

_Once there was a tree..._

_and she loved a little boy._

_And every day the boy would come_

_and he would gather her leaves_

_and make them into crowns and play king of the forest._

_He would climb up her trunkand swing from her branches_

_and eat apples._

_And they would play hide-and-go-seek._

_And when he was tired, he would sleep in her shade._

_And the boy loved the tree..._

_very much. And the tree was happy._

"Knock, knock, Lena."

Relena got startled and dropped the book. Heero bent down and picked it up and started flipping through the pages. "You're reading a child's book?"

Relena made a pouting face. "It is not just a _child's_ book, Heero! It is a wonderful and profound story!"

Heero raised an eyebrow and she groaned. Relena paused and thought of something. "Heero, lie down next to me." His eyes grew wide.

"Wha...?"

"No! Not like that! Lie down next to me so I can read you the story."

"You want me to listen to a child's book?"

"Heero!"

"Okay! Fine!" Heero reluctantly slipped under the covers next to Relena. Then he spotted the bear and smirked. "Look who's here."

She smiled at him. "He's always been here, Heero."

She flipped to the front page and started reading aloud this time. She read the whole book and got to the second to last page.

_"I wish I could give you something...but I have nothing left. I am just an old stump. I am sorry..."_

_"I don't need much now," said the boy, "just a quiet place to sit and rest. I am very tired."_

_"Well," said the tree, straightening herself up as much as she could, "well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting. Come, Boy, sit down. Sit down and rest."_

_And the boy did._

_And the tree was happy._

_The end._

"The tree was still willing to give when she had nothing left."

"Yes, Heero. She did."

"If people were more like trees than boys, we wouldn't have wars..."

"...Heero..."

"...Thanks for the story, Lena."

She smiled. "Glad you liked it."

Heero gazed at her as if fighting over something in his head. Then, a glint of realization came to his deep, blue, eyes. He smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "Go to sleep." he whispered.

She smiled. "Fine."

Heero turned off the lamp and she was asleep instantly. But the story still lingered in his mind.

_And the boy loved the tree..._

_very much. And the tree was happy._

Heero whispered to Relena's sleeping form, "As long as we love each other, Lena, I'll be happy..."

He clutched the velvet box in his pocket.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: That's so sweet!

Heero: Um...okay...

Relena: Shel Silverstein is a genius.

BluSakura: Absolutely!

Duo: I've never read a Shel Silverstein book...

All but Duo: (cricket cricket)

Duo: What!

BluSakura: How could you have not read a Shel Silverstein book! _The Giving Tree, Where the Sidewalk Ends, _and _A_ _Light in the Attic _are just a few of his wonderful works!

Heero: BluSakura's a fanatic.

BluSakura: Shaddap.

Trowa: ...Reviews are appreciated...


	17. Chapter 15: The Mad Man Returns

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: Okay...this chapter is either going to make you hate my guts or keep reading this crappy story. Well, enjoy...

Chapter 15:  
The Mad Man Returns

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Relena was worried about Heero. He has been acting very strange around her lately. Answering her attempts at a conversation with one word only. Glancing at her almost nervously when he thought she wasn't looking.

But what was strangest was in her office.

Duo spiked Heero's coffee. When he found out and Duo visited the office, Heero acted strangly abnormally. Not even glancing or glaring at Duo. He simply threw the styrofoam cup full of alchoholic coffee in the trash and said...

"No harm done, Duo. It's okay."

Even Duo was shocked. No attempts to kill him at all.

Now, sitting in her no-longer-pink limo, Heero was all the way on the other side of the rather large vehicle. Head bowed, and fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Heero?"

"Hn."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." he seemed to command. His tone hurt Relena slightly.

However, before she could say anymore, she noticed that the driver took a wrong turn and wasn't going in the direction of the meeting hall.

"We're going the wrong way..."

"No, we're not."

"But the meeting hall is..."

"We're not going there."

"But I need to..."

"Just trust me."

"...Okay."

A few minutes later, the limo stopped at a large, but quiet, park. Relena raised an eyebrow. "Heero..."

He abruptly stepped out of the limo. Following him, she caught a glimpse of the driver. Relena would never mistake the large bang of Trowa Barton.

Heero spoke with Trowa quietly so Relena would not hear. Moments later, Heero moved away and Trowa drove out of the park area. Relena raised an eyebrow again.

Before she could ask questions, Heero grabbed her arm and led her toward the center of the grassy area. A tree stood there with a white bench in its shade.

Heero gestured toward the bench that was only a few feet away now. "Sit down. I'll be right back."

He walked away. Relena, following his words, walked toward the bench. On it, a rose was placed in the middle. Relena looked in wonder. She then noticed a trail of red petals. She blushed and knew for a fact that it was Heero's doing. Obviously, she followed the trail, rose still in hand.

It was a long trail and Relena was starting to get impatient. When the petals finally came to an end, she found herself in a beautiful garden-like scene.

"Hey there."

Relena turned around to find Heero with a bouquet of roses in his arms with a small black velvet box tied to it with a red ribbon. She automatically gasped and knew what it was.

"Heero..."

He gave the bouquet and box to her.

Relena gasped as Heero untied the ribbon, opened the box, and showed her the engagement ring inside. A simple, beautiful diamond on a pure, flawless golden band. Heero smiled at her and said the most wonderful words she'd ever thought she heard before.

"I give you a ring and 12 roses. 11 are real. 1 is fake."

Relena looked up to Heero and stared with tearful eyes.

"I will love you until the last rose dies."

"Heero!" Relena jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder. Heero slipped the ring on her left ring finger and they held each other for God knows how long. But when she looked up, she did not see the happy face that she expected. She saw horror and hate in his eyes. But they were not directed at her. They were directed behind her. Slowly, Relena turned around.

Miguel Richmond stood there, hate and jealousy in his eyes. His arm wrapped around a little girl of 13 years old and a gun pressed to her temple, seemingly finding pleasure at seeing fear in the eyes of Relena.

The girl in his arms was petrified. Unable to move, fearing the weapon aimed at her head. Miguel spoke with venom in his voice.

"Love me Relena! Or this girl dies!"

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: Wow.

Duo: Wow.

Heero: Wow.

Trowa: Your "wows" are annoying me.

BluSakura: I'm shocked. I swear it's like I'm not the one writing!

Heero: That's right. You're not writing. You're typing.

BluSakura: Wise ass...

Relena: Erm...reviews are appreciated!


	18. Chapter 16: A Man's Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own. Get off my back, okay?

A/N: (tear) I got reviews! Thank you all so much for reading. I really appreciate it. You have no idea.

Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 16:  
A Man's Jealousy

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Miguel held the gun to the girl's temple and threatened to squeeze the trigger when Heero reached for his gun.

"Don't even try it, Yuy! Or this innocent girl dies!" At that, she whimpered.

"Richmond, the girl did nothing wrong. Let her go. Bring her back to her home."

"Shut up, Yuy!"

"Miguel, please! This is madness," Relena pleaded. Clutching onto Heero tightly, she looked at the poor girl.

Dressed in a simple school uniform, similar to the one she wore in St. Gabriel, the girl had tears in her hazel eyes that were threatening to fall. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was only about five feet tall.

So young.

"Please…please…help…!" she whispered.

That is when the sound of sirens in the background came. Heero smirked. "It's over, Richmond. The Preventers are here to arrest you."

Anger overcame Miguel. Walking backwards with his hold on the girl never wavering, he muttered, "Downtown warehouse. I'll be there. Yuy, you and Relena better come alone."

With that, he disappeared.

The pilots including Milliardo arrived. Looking around with their guns drawn, they couldn't find Miguel anywhere.

Relena had tears in her eyes as she whispered to Heero.

"We have to save her."

He sighed. "You're right."

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Miguel threw the girl on a chair and tied her to it. They were in the center of the abandoned warehouse. He leaned close to her face and she tried to move away.

"No use in trying to escape. When they get here, Relena will be mine, Yuy will be dead, and I'll let you go on your way." He smirked.

"That is, unless Relena refuses. Then, you're dead."

Tears poured from her eyes. Miguel laughed sinisterly as he walked out of the main room.

The girl looked up. Her eyes shined with tears like pearls.

"Miguel…why?"

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Heero and Relena stood in front of the garage door of the warehouse. It took some persuasion of Relena to get him to come alone with her with no backup. It was for the little girl's safety.

The garage started to open in the slightest bit. The two walked slowly into the large pitch-black room. When the garage closed behind them, they couldn't see a thing.

That is, until Miguel hit the light switch.

The whole warehouse was illuminated. The girl still sat there, tied to the chair in the middle of the room. Miguel walked in from behind the little girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Glad you two decided to join us."

"Richmond, you let the girl go."

The sinister man smiled. "No one can save this girl now. No one except perhaps…" he paused, "Relena."

Relena held onto Heero for dear life.

"What do you mean?"

"Relena, if you don't love me, she dies. That's all there is to it."

Heero clenched his fits.

"This little girl will either live or suffer. It's all up to you, my dear."

Heero finally snapped.

"You're a _monster_! Why are you making Relena lie to you for the sake of this innocent girl? Relena could _never_ truly love you!"

"Keep your mouth shut, Yuy! I'm not talking to you!"

"Why, you…!"

"Heero…"

He looked down at his love. Relena had nothing but sorrow, pain, and love in her eyes. His eyes widened. He knew exactly what Relena was thinking.

It was the only way to save the little girl.

"Relena…"

"Heero, please understand…"

He didn't respond. Of course he understood what she had to do, but if he had to hear her say she loved him, his life would be over, a lie or not.

"Heero, it's the only way…"

Yes, it _was_ the only way. Both of them looked at the ring on her finger. They would never be able to get married. Never get to have a child. Never get to spend the rest of their life with each other. It was all because of Miguel Richmond.

With tears in his eyes, Heero whispered to the one person he'd always love…

"I will love you until the last rose dies."

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: That's depressing.

Heero: Ya think!

Trowa: And you know what else! All of your stupid reviews said, "Wow!" I'm gonna hit something!

Everyone: (moves away from fuming Trowa)

BluSakura: (cough) Wow (cough)

Trowa: Why you…!

Little Girl: Hi!

BluSakura: Aren't you supposed to be tied up?

Little Girl: Oh, yeah. By the way, this chapter was too short and it sucked. (runs away)

BluSakura: What the hell? Fine! Be that way!

Heero: Um…review.

Trowa: NO "WOW" THIS TIME!


	19. Chapter 17: Reality or Fantasy

Disclaimer: Don't own. If you're going to sue, go screw yourself.

A/N: Oh, yeah! Reviews, baby, reviews! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 17:  
Realityor Fantasy

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Miguel laughed maliciously at the affection that was nothing short of love. "Fool. No matter how much you love her, she is mine. She belongs to me."

Neither Heero nor Relena said anything at this point. However, someone did speak up. "Miguel this is wrong! This is wrong and you know it!"

All heads snapped to the little girl in the chair. Although tears were still streaming down her face, her eyes radiated such intensity that Miguel backed up.

"Shut up, you little _pest_!"

"A _pest_! That's what you _always_ thought about me! A _pest_! Ever since I was born, you never thought of me fondly! I was always just a _pest_!"

"And you _still_ are!"

Heero and Relena stared in confusion. Did Miguel and this little girl personally know each other?

"Miguel," the girl began, "they love each other. If you truly loved Relena, you'd let her…"

"Shut up!" Miguel said. He brought his hand down on her face.

She did not whimper. All she did was glare coldly at him. "You _have_ turned into a monster. You're not human anymore."

Miguel growled. Snapping his fingers, another figure walked in through the door.

A woman walked in, smirking. She seemed to be the same age as Heero and Relena. Her wavy brown hair flowed down to below her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes almost looked pitch black. They seemed to pierce right into your very soul.

Some might even say she was gorgeous.

Despite her situation, Relena felt a pang of inferiority to this woman. _Is Heero happy? Is he happy the way I look?_

"Araujo," Miguel began, "take good care of my guests." He took out a knife and severed the girl's bindings. Despite her efforts to get away from him, he held his grip and dragged her to the door. However, before he closed it, he gave a curt nod to "Araujo."

She nodded back and her smirk grew.

As the door closed, she looked at the staring couple.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Relena. My name is Talara Araujo." She turned towards Heero, winked seductively and said, "Well, Yuy, you may call me Talara. For I believe we might become very good friends."

Relena, not wanting to hear more, clutched onto Heero and said, "Move aside. Simply just tell us where the girl is."

Heero nodded. "Araujo, I understand you want to help Richmond, but hurting an innocent child…"

"She isn't an innocent child, you idiots."

A pause followed until Heero broke the silence.

"What do you mean?"

Talara smiled. "That little girl's name is Michelle. Michelle Richmond."

Both gasped.

"That's right. Michelle is Miguel's sister."

"But why?" asked Relena, "Why would Miguel want to harm his little sister?"

"Please do not blame him," Talara pleaded, "he is simply not thinking the way he should be. Honestly, he's a man. Men do anything to get what he wants."

The woman's smile disappeared completely.

"He wants _you_, Miss Relena."

Relena widened her eyes when she heard the touch of sorrow in her voice.

Talara smirked again, however. "And I will do anything for him." Within milliseconds, she raised a gun, aimed at Heero, and pulled the trigger. Although he pushed Relena out of the way, he wasn't fast enough to avoid it perfectly.

A dart hit him in the left shoulder.

Instantly, his eyes rolled back and he fell into blackness.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Heero opened his eyes.

Sitting up, he found himself on a hospital bed. Damn. He hated hospitals. Trying to get up, Heero tried to remember the events that had happened.

That's right.

He was in Richmond's warehouse. He kept his sister hostage and they met a woman named Talara. She shot him and then…

Nothing.

He was here. Here in a hospital. Not knowing where Richmond, Michelle, Talara, Relena…

Relena…

_Relena…_

Dear God, where was Relena?

Duo walked in at that exact moment. "Hey buddy!"

"Maxwell. What…what happened?"

"You had a pretty nasty fall."

"I…I fell?"

"Yep. Hit your head pretty hard."

"Ah. Where's Relena?"

"…Relena? Who's that?"

Duo stared in confusion.

Heero paused for a moment. "You don't remember Relena? You know! Vice Foreign Minister? Former Queen of the World?"

Duo frowned. "You must've hit your head pretty hard. Whoever this Relena is doesn't exist. We don't have queens! The Vice Foreign Minister is a male for Pete's sake!" He started to laugh.

Heero started breathing heavily.

_She doesn't exist._

_There is no queen._

_Vice Foreign Minister is a male._

_Relena doesn't exist._

_She doesn't exist._

_She doesn't exist._

"She doesn't EXIST!" Heero cried out and started sobbing against his hands.

Duo stared in horror. "Buddy, what's gotten into you?"

Heero started to shake violently.

Without Relena, how could he live? She was so perfect.

Perhaps too perfect. Too perfect to be true.

Relena was only a dream. How could Heero tell from reality to fantasy now?

Heero felt as if he lost his mind.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: Wow.

Trowa: Oh, I GIVE UP! (covers ears to not hear the "wows")

Heero: This is what I call torment.

BluSakura: You know this is really depressing.

Relena: I don't exist?

Miguel: Weird.

Michelle: Yeah.

Heero: Review. (laughs at Trowa muttering about " evil wows" in the corner)


	20. Chapter 18: Waking Up

Disclaimer: (grumble) Don't own, okay?

A/N: WHAT! An update! Wow! Amazing! Okay, sorry for the wait. My computer was down and the files were deleted and I was so upset, I couldn't get off my lazy ass. So here I am now, typing my chapter before my brother deletes it like he did the first time I tried. I promise to update faster next time!

Enjoy!

Chapter 18:  
Waking Up

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Heero drove in his red Ferrari 250GT 1968 Convertible. This was a _very_ old model. So old, that it was back when telephones and VHS cassette tapes were still in use. However, other guys would still turn their heads to look at it in envy and longing.

But even as those guys would look at his car, Heero still dismissed it and thought only of her.

Relena.

Relena.

Relena.

That was technically all that occupied his mind at the moment. Even if she didn't exist in the first place.

His friends kept telling him to forget her. That she was never real. Her honey hair. Her deep blue pools of eyes. Not real at all.

He finally stopped his car at a local park.

Ironically, this was the same park that Heero had supposedly proposed to Relena in.

Sitting on that same white bench, he buried his face in his hands and broke down in sobs. Where was God, now? He was so close to finally believing, until he realized everything was nothing more than a dream.

Then a song rang in his ears.

It was the _It's a Small World _song from Disney Land. Looking up, Heero realized that it was coming from an ice cream truck.

Children gathered around the white truck with change in their hands and smiles on their faces, looking forward to tasting the sweetness of their favorite kind of ice cream. Some children looked on the side of the truck where all of the choices were shown.

Something that Heero had never experienced.

Something he will never experience.

Looking at his hands, Heero smiled sadly at all the things he lost. First his youth, then his life. And finally his love. But then again, his love never existed in the first place. So why was he complaining?

Two little girls skipped up to him.

He didn't look up to see their faces. That is, until they spoke to him.

"Don't you have something to do?"

Heero looked up, hearing that familiar voice. It was, indeed, Sarah and the other little girl he met before. Sarah had a large popsicle in her hand and the other had a drumstick.

"How…how…?"

Sarah smiled at the other girl, "Gee, Danielle, I think he's confused!"

Danielle looked at Heero seriously. "Like we said. Don't you have something to do?"

"I…don't understand."

"You _really_ think that _this _is reality?" asked Sarah.

"Or is it your _fantasy_?"

Heero sighed. "I don't seem to know the difference anymore."

Sarah hugged him. Heero froze in his place. Danielle smiled at him and licked her ice cream.

The girl hugging him pulled away and held his face in her tiny hands. "Wake up."

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Heero woke up immediately and found himself in the warehouse.

It was all real after all…

He looked around. What he saw was the most hideous thing he ever did see.

Michelle was once again tied to the chair and gagged. There were tears in her eyes.

Relena was on the floor, tied up, with blood on her shoulder. Miguel was standing in front of her.

Heero was tied to a chair as well. And Talara was simply watching.

Miguel smirked. "Ah you're awake, Yuy. I thought Araujo told me that you would never wake up."

"Heero!" Relena cried in relief.

"Richmond! You'll pay for this!"

"Well, I'm glad you're awake. Now you get to see the agony I'll put Relena through. I hope you enjoy."

Miguel pulled out a knife.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: I know. That was short, indeed.

Heero: This is crap.

BluSakura: (glares)

Trowa: …Wow…

Heero and BluSakura: … (jaw drops)

Trowa: Reviews appreciated…wow…

BluSakura: (mumbling to Heero) All the "wows" got to his head.

Heero: (nods)


	21. Chapter 19: Over

Disclaimer: (glares) Is this _really_ necessary? (sees evil lawyers glaring at her) Um…I don't own. So don't hurt me…

A/N: Okay, I didn't make you guys wait that long! See? I'm a nice person!

I cannot believe that this story got this far. We're getting close to the end here!

Okay well this chapter has a lot of progression in it. Lots of things will happen. Enjoy!

Chapter 19:  
Over

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Miguel lightly placed the cool but sharp metal on her face. Although he touched her with the other side of the blade, Relena still closed her eyes in fear of pain.

"I wonder," he began, "if you had loved me in the first place, would you be in this position right now?"

"P…please, stop…!"

"Hush, my love," he whispered to her, "everything will be alright."

"Richmond, let her go now!"

"Miguel, please!"

Talara slapped Michelle. "Shut up!" she looked at Heero, "_both_ of you! Miguel is busy!"

Relena looked up at him. Seeing his face above hers with that false kindness in his eyes…

She _hated _those eyes.

She _hated _that smile.

She _hated _thatface.

She _hated_ _him_.

"Miguel, why are you doing this?" she asked with venom in her voice.

He smiled at her again.

"Because I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her.

Relena automatically started to resist. She could clearly hear Heero yelling at Miguel to stop. When he finally pulled away, she spit in his face.

Miguel turned red with anger and slapped her across the face. "You _bitch_!"

Heero punched him square in the jaw.

Looking up at the angry Perfect Soldier, he stuttered, "H…how did…how did you get out of the rope!"

The madman spotted Talara severing Michelle's bindings with a dagger. "What do you think you're _doing_, Araujo! When did I inform you to untie them! Are you mad?"

"No," she responded sadly, "unfortunately, _you_ are the madman here, sir. I am sorry."

"She has a point," Heero said smugly.

"Araujo…why?"

Tears started streaming down her eyes. "Sir, look at yourself. You're resorting to bribing and hurting people to get what you want. You're even willing to kill your _own _sister!"

Miguel scowled, "Araujo, you're _useless_!"

At that moment, time started slowing down. Everything froze until Talara pulled out a gun and pointed it at her right temple.

Everyone stared in horror. "T…Talara? What do you think you're doing…?" Miguel whispered.

She smiled sadly. "You called me Talara for the first time. Sir, I have always loved you."

Talara Araujo pulled the trigger and fell to the floor.

Michelle screamed in horror as Relena cried, silently asking why. Heero stared for a moment, closed his eyes in remorse, and slowly untied Relena, who clung to him for dear life.

Miguel stood there, silently staring at Talara. Or rather, her body.

When Relena looked at him, she knew he changed even more. If there was any human left in him, it was gone now. Replaced with a creature so merciless, he stared at the one person that made his life a living hell.

"Yuy…" he whispered through angry, clenched teeth, "this is all…your…fucking FAULT!" Miguel aimed his gun at Heero and quickly pulled the trigger.

Being the Perfect Soldier, he was quick enough to push Relena out of harm's way. As she called out to him in fear, the bullet hit.

Heero fell to his knees, his eyes wide.

Relena gasped and screamed.

Michelle was hit.

Miguel was stunned.

Relena and Heero, after the initial shock wore off, rushed to Michelle's side. She was unconscious, but if they hurried, they would be able to save her.

"I'm sorry…" Miguel whispered. "I'm so, so, sorry…" He started sobbing in regret.

"Richmond," Heero stated quickly, "we can still save her. But we have to hurry or else…"

However, before he could finish, Miguel shot himself.

A large group of Preventers entered the building at that moment. They inspected the area and the two bodies. Paramedics picked up Michelle and took her into the ambulance on the double.

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Milliardo gathered around Heero and the sobbing Relena to make sure they were alright.

When they were sure that everything was okay with the couple, they joined the other Preventers in the inspection.

Heero and Relena still sat there, horrified by the experience. He rocked her back and forth, whispering to her the same thing she whispered to him after Mariemaia coup d'état.

"It's over. It's finally over…"

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

BluSakura: OH DAMN!

Heero: (sighs in relief) Wow.

Trowa: (twitch)

BluSakura: Anyway, I had a great time writing this!

Duo: You mean it's OVER!

BluSakura: NO! Of course not! I still have to make the epilogue to this story!

Heero: Review please. Flames are also welcome.

BluSakura: Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I never did, nor ever will own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Well, folks, the moment we've all been waiting for! THE END OF MIGUEL RICHMOND!

Enjoy!

Miguel Richmond:  
Epilogue

* * *

Michelle and Mariemaia stood in front of Miguel Richmond's grave.

The two had become the best of friends when Mariemaia visited Michelle's hospital room. Apparently, Michelle's wound was mild, and would heal within a month.

"Are you going to be okay?" the pink haired girl asked.

Michelle smiled cheerfully. "Hey, at least I'll remember the fun times Miguel and I had. And, just between you and me, his old nick name was Miggie!"

Mariemaia lifted her head to the sky and let out a big laugh. "Wow! Didn't know that information! Mr. Yuy would die if he heard that!"

The other girl simply nodded. Michelle bent over, smiled mischievously, and bent over to tape something on the back of Miguel's headstone.

Mariemaia giggled. "Are you allowed to do that?"

"Let's just say it's revenge for all the times he did that to me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Let's go, Marie! We're going to be late for the wedding!"

And with that, Michelle and Mariemaia ran off, leaving Miguel Richmond…

And the "Kick Me" sign taped on the back of his headstone.

* * *

Relena walked down the isle with Milliardo.

Heero gazed at Relena. His breath was taken away by the mere sight of her walking towards him in her beautiful white wedding dress.

As he held her hand and pulled her closer, Milliardo didn't let go until Relena had glared up at him. The close-to-tears brother sighed and reluctantly gave his only sister away to his arch nemesis.

He sat down next to Noin. "It'll be okay," she reassured him.

Then, Milliardo Peacecraft, much to everyone's shock, sobbed loudly and broke down. "OH, GOD! MY SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, who were next to Heero at the altar, started cracking up. Relena and Heero were just terrified out of their minds.

The minister almost thought that Milliardo was possessed.

When he realized everyone was staring, Milliardo immediately stopped. "Ahem…um…carry on."

The ceremony continued to unfold. When the minister requested the rings, Duo paused, silently confused as to why Heero was staring suspiciously at him. "What?" he whispered.

"Duo, you're the Best Man," Quatre replied, "You're supposed to have the rings…"

Duo became scared. "Wh-what rings?"

"Duo…" Heero growled.

Hilde, who was next to the worried Relena, rolled her eyes. "I brought them. Duo forgot them at home. Thank God I saw them on the coffee table."

Heero took the rings, smiled gratefully at Hilde, and then glared at the braided idiot. "I'll deal with you and your soon-to-be-shredded braid later."

Duo gulped.

And so, the ceremony started once more, uniting Relena and Heero for forever. They said the I-Do's and gave each other their first kiss as a married couple. Everyone in the church stood and clapped.

No one saw the two children and the puppy at the back of the church who gave each other high-fives. Sarah, Danielle, and Mary knew that Heero believed their was a God.

And Heero was blessed after all.

* * *

BluSakura: That's it, everyone! Miguel Richmond is officially over!

Trowa: Thank God. I hated it. (gets whacked by angry author)

BluSakura: I have some ideas for a sequel. But only if ya'll review!

Relena: BluSakura would like to thank all her reviewers and readers that have been with this story the whole time!

BluSakura: Salutations, all! Thanks, so much!

THE END


End file.
